Paternidade
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Saga e Kanon vão ser papais! Twincest yaoi, talvez tenha lemon mais pra frente...
1. Chapter 1

Paternidade

I

Saga estava acordando de manhã. Um raio tímido porém belo e quente de luz invadiu o quarto e incidiu em seu rosto, fazendo-o ficar mais desperto.

- Hun...

Abriu os olhos devagar e sentiu um peso em seu peito. Era a cabeça de Kanon.

"Sempre gosta de fazer meu peito de travesseiro", pensou ele, sorrindo e acariciando de leve os cabelos do gêmeo, o qual começava a acordar também.

- Un... Saguinha...

- Bom dia, querido.

- Bom dia, meu bem...

E, de fato, ultimamente eles não estavam podendo reclamar da vida. Embora seu passado fosse nefasto, agora eles ostentavam uma posição invejável como Mestres do Santuário e ainda treinavam seus aprendizes. Kanon nunca, jamais, poderia imaginar, quando criança ou adolescente, que um dia tudo isso fosse realizar-se - e de forma lícita ainda por cima.

Saga acariciou mais uma vez os cabelos de Kanon e olhou o belo dia que se iniciava lá fora. Devia ser cedo, umas 6 da manhã.

- Kanon... acho que conquistamos tudo que queríamos, não é mesmo?

- Hun... sim...

- Você e eu finalmente somos Mestres do Santuário, Atena nos aprova... nos casamos... e desenvolvemos um bom trabalho. O que acha?

- É realmente muita sorte... muita sorte. Poucas pessoas podem ser felizes como sou hoje. Só tem uma coisa que ainda não realizei...

- Hã?

Quando Kanon vinha com aquelas, significava algo que ele ia encher o saco do Saga até realizar. Era sempre assim. Bem, dependendo do que fosse, ele até poderia fazer...

- O que é, Kanon?

- Ah... você sabe, já comentei com você uma vez.

- Você comenta tantas coisas que não sei direito do que se trata. Vamos, diga o que é.

O gêmeo mais novo hesitou, pois sabia que Saga talvez ainda não quisesse. Então, com voz um pouco baixa e tímida (o que de forma alguma era sua voz no dia a dia), disse enfim:

- Saguinha, meu bem amado, tudo que eu quero e preciso pra minha felicidade ser completa... é um filho!

- Oh, Kanon...!

O primogênito abanou a cabeça. A maioria dos Santos de Atena não tinham filhos, uma vez que poderiam ser usados de chantagem ou outra forma de coerção por inimigos, e pelo duro serviço de Atena ser usualmente incompatível com trabalho de semelhante importância.

- Não acha que é responsabilidade demais...?

- Ahn, Saga...! Eu queria ter alguém pra ensinar as coisas que eu sei, alguém que me chamasse de "papai"... e acho que estamos numa fase bem estável de nossas vidas pra isso, han?

- Hun... Kanon, eu vou pedir a orientação de Atena.

- É? Então considera a idéia?

- Se ela aprovar...

O mais novo deu um sorriso enorme e beijou Saga em selinho nos lábios, tamanho contentamento que sentia. Depois, de um salto, saiu da cama e foi para o banheiro tomar uma boa chuveirada.

- É isso! Ele sempre acata o que Atena diz, então... mas... e se ela disser que não?!

Antigamente, Kanon sentia muita raiva de Atena pelo isolamento que ele tinha da sociedade, porém essa raiva se transformara em devoção após ele saber que ela o salvara do Cabo Sounion. No entanto... se ela lhe negasse o direito de ter um filho...

- Se ela negar... ah, vou dar um jeito de ter mesmo assim!

Acabou rapidamente o banho, vestiu-se e foi comer algo. Saga ia entrar no banho e disse a ele, antes que o mais moço saísse pra treinar os aprendizes:

- Kanon, na hora do intervalo de almoço vamos juntos até ela, OK?

- OK, vou esperar ansiosamente!

E Kanon realmente ficaria bastante ansioso durante os treinos, roendo o pouco de unhas que tinha e mal pensando nos aprendizes, apenas direcionando seu pensamento àquela questão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No intervalo, após a refeição, que Kanon fez quase correndo, ambos foram até a Sala de Atena. Obtendo a permissão para adentrar a sala, uma vez que eram os Mestres do Santuário, a reverenciaram e cumprimentaram. Ela disse a eles:

- O que os traz à minha presença, meus prezados guerreiros?

- Senhora - Saga como o mais velho costumava tomar a palavra primeiro - Viemos pedir sua opinião sobre um assunto muito importante. Meu irmão e eu sentimo-nos muito realizados ao ter tudo que temos hoje. Porém... Kanon me apresentou um desejo seu que já não é novo, e eu vim me aconselhar com a senhora sobre ele.

- Diga, Saga. Qual é o desejo dele?

O coração de Kanon estava na boca. Aquela era a hora decisiva...

Saga não demorou em replicar:

- Ele quer que eu e ele tenhamos um filho.

Atena sorriu.

- E qual o mal em ter um filho? Se você concorda, tudo bem!

Os olhos de Kanon se arregalaram, e ele sorriu.

- Sério mesmo que não tem problema?!

- Por que haveria?

- Senhora - interpelou Saga - Não é recomendado a santos de Atena terem filhos...

Kanon olhou ao gêmeo com a maior indignação possível. Como ele podia querer destruir tudo após a confirmação da deusa?!

- Ora, Saga - ela disse - isso é para quando os Cavaleiros estão em fase de treinamento, são muito jovens... e quando estão em batalha iminente. Você e Kanon já pagaram seu quinhão nesse quesito. Vocês já sofreram muito, e agora estão apenas treinando aprendizes. E de mais a mais, se houver alguma batalha, o filho de vocês poderá ficar com alguma ama seca enquanto vocês lutam. Não haverá problema algum.

- Ééééé, então eu vou ser pai! Muito obrigado, senhora! - Kanon exultou sem hesitar

Kanon estava tão contente dentro de si, que mal podia acreditar. Saiu por aí falando até pros guardas "Eu vou ser pai, está ouvindo?! Vou ser pai!", esquecendo até mesmo do protocolo em ter de se despedir da deusa com reverência.

Saga, ainda atônito, disse enfim:

- Senhora... desculpe a afobação de meu irmão...

- Ah, tudo bem! Eu imagino como ele deve estar feliz. Mas Saga... eu apenas lhes peço uma coisa.

- O que...?

- Que eu possa ser a madrinha de batismo da criança!

- Ahn... mas é claro...! É claro que eu aceito... será uma imensa honra, senhora.

Atena sorriu. Saga a reverenciou e saiu de sua presença, indo atrás do Kanon, o qual já tinha ímpetos de descer as 12 casas contando pra todo mundo que ia ser pai.

- Venha, Kanon! Vamos para casa, ainda temos de comer!

- Ahn...? É mesmo! Mas depois vou contar pra todo mundo!

Saga tomou Kanon pelo braço e o levou até os aposentos de ambos, os quais ficavam depois das Doze Casas porém antes da moradia de Atena. Kanon não parava quieto, rindo à toa, com cara de bobo mesmo.

O mais velho era quem estava realmente surpreso e um pouco incomodado com aquela história...

- Então eu vou ser pai...?

- Éééééé Saguinha, e eu também! Não é lega-...ei, Saga! Por que essa cara?

- Não sei... nunca me imaginei pai, de verdade.

- Ah, Saga, todo mundo é! Até o Ikarus já é pai e está desempenhando muito bem a função! Fica com essa cara de bunda não, Saguinha, você vai adorar que eu sei!

Saga ainda estava processando a informação em sua mente. Era muito rápido para si. A maioria dos homens era pai quando suas parceiras engravidavam, mas Saga... ele e Kanon ainda nem tinham uma gravidez, homens que eram ambos.

- Kanon...

- Diga, meu bem.

- Esse filho... como ele nascerá?

-... ah é... pois é... a gente é homem, não dá pra engravidar. Como vamos fazer?

- Ou adotamos, ou fazemos aquele procedimento da "barriga de aluguel".

- ...é? Pois seria uma boa idéia! Um filho com a nossa cara, imagine que fofo e...

- Calma, Kanon! Você só pensa na "fofura", eu tenho que pensar na parte racional dessas coisas! A parte prática, entende?

- Eh, Saguinha, estraga prazeres não! Quero ficar feliz, vou ficar feliz e depois vou pensar em como trazer a criança ao mundo! É isso, eu vou ser pai!

E, rodopiando pela casa, Kanon foi até a cozinha ver o que Lidiya havia preparado de comida, enquanto Saga ainda ficava com aquele pensamento na cabeça... ainda cedo demais para ele ter digerido a idéia de que seria pai.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_É isso! Eles vão ser pais!_

_Desde a fic "Necessidade", que é quando Ikarus, o discípulo de Kanon, engravida Dânae, que o Kanon quer ser. E o Saga nem aí, rssss! Mas agora que até Atena aprovou... sai de baixo!_

_Gente, vou pedir a vocês opiniões: vocês acham melhor inseminação (barriga de aluguel) ou adoção? Porque ainda não tenho a idéia bem definida em mente..._

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	2. Chapter 2

II

No dia seguinte, Saga acordou e se deparou sozinho na cama. Kanon havia levantado mais cedo... embora ainda fosse cedo!

- Hum... vamos ver o que ele anda fazendo!

O mais velho dos gêmeos se levantou e foi até a cozinha, sentindo o cosmo de Kanon vir de lá. O mais novo estava observando o dia, que ainda nascia. Parecia bastante absorto nos próprios pensamentos. Saga o abraçou por trás e beijou sua nuca.

- Bom dia, Kaninho... como está?

- Hum... bom dia, Saga! Estou me sentindo bem... me sinto mais leve após ter conseguido me decidir sobre o ter o nosso filho. Mas ao mesmo tempo... surgem tantas outras dúvidas! Tantas outras coisas pra resolver mentalmente...

- Verdade. Afinal, até agora nossa maior responsabilidade foi com nós mesmos... no máximo com a causa de Atena ou com os aprendizes. Mas um filho... envolve muito mais, porque é alguém muito próximo.

Kanon tomou a mão de Saga que o estava enlaçando e ficou pensativo. Era verdade... a partir daí tudo mudava de fato.

Largaram-se por um pouco e depois foram até o quarto, a fim de ver quais roupas usariam para os treinos daquele dia. Kanon sentou na cama enquanto Saga remexia os armários.

- Saga...

- Sim?

- Fico pensando. Se adotarmos, será mais fácil. É só escolher uma criança que não tenha pais e pronto. Mas... você quer pegar uma nenezinha ou maiorzinha?

- Ahn... não sei. Não penso muito nisso.

- E se for em inseminação...?

- Você pensa nisso...?

- Sim. A criança teria nossos genes afinal... mas seria apenas... ern... o esperma de um dos dois?

- É, Kanon. É assim que funciona.

- Então seria filho de apenas um?

- Não, oras. Pai é quem cria, não quem gera. De qualquer forma, nosso DNA é igual... não precisaria do DNA dos dois.

- Verdade. Mas aí ele cresceria na barriga de uma mulher...?

- É o jeito. Não tem como crescer na barriga de um de nós dois.

- Verdade.

Após pegar a roupa, Saga sentou do lado de Kanon e passou as mãos por cima de seus ombros. Em seguida, sem motivo ou explicação (como se fosse necessária uma explicação para esses momentos), ele foi até a boca de Kanon e a beijou. O gêmeo mais moço correspondeu com gosto. Mas não parou por aí...

Logo suas mãos atrevidas passaram por debaixo da blusa do gêmeo (como a noite estava mais fria eles resolveram dormir de roupa, uma roupa leve e simples), depois foram até o meio de suas pernas... ainda que somente por cima da calça.

- Huuuunnn... Kanon já quer treinar pra quando for tirar o esperma...?

- É... Saguinha, acho que estamos há uns três dias sem transar... caramba, não podemos ficar tanto tempo assim...!

- Só pensa "naquilo"...!

Kanon sorriu e retirou o membro do gêmeo de dentro da calça, começando a bater uma punheta gostosa, sentindo-o crescer em suas mãos. Saga o acompanhou e fez o mesmo, retirando o membro do companheiro de dentro da calça dele e o estimulando também.

Continuaram se beijando enquanto faziam aquela preliminar deliciosa, sem pressa. Havia um tempo em que Kanon era muito afoito e queria terminar tudo logo, mas ultimamente aprendera a ser mais paciente e a curtir cada momento, em vez de apressar as coisas.

Ambos já começavam a tirar a roupa pra ficar nus e adiantar as coisas, quando... são ouvidas batidas na porta.

- Hun...? Quem é? - Saga pergunta, surpreso, enquanto guardava o membro de volta dentro da calça.

- É Lidiya, senhor. Desculpe se o incomodo.

- Ahn... não, não incomoda! O que há?

- Atena está na porta e quer falar com o senhor e com Kanon.

- Diga a ela que já vamos, que espere só um pouco!

Kanon suspirou pesadamente. "E eu que tinha acordado mais cedo hoje e ia dar o tempo certinho pra dar uma trepada gostosa antes de treinar os moleques...!"

Mas se era demanda da deusa, que fazer? Levantou e foi até o banheiro, lavando o rosto e esperando "aquilo" descer, para logo em seguida vestir uma roupa melhorzinha que a de dormir. Saga, precavido e rápido como era, quando Kanon saiu do banheiro já estava devidamente vestido, penteado e "sossegado" (no meio das pernas), tão rápido que Kanon nem sabia no que ele pensava pra conseguir "abaixar" o "menino" tão rápido. Mas enfim, era o Saga. Dele se esperava tudo.

O mais velho foi até a sala e cumprimentou Atena e um senhor que ela trazia consigo. Kanon olhou e reconheceu na hora:

- Doutor Mikonos!

O médico sorriu e cumprimentou a ambos os gêmeos.

- Como vão?

- Ern... bem, obrigado! Estávamos nos preparando para os treinos dos aprendizes.

Kanon adorava contar detalhes da sua vida sexual pra outros homens, ainda mais pro doutor, mas como a deusa estava presente e Saga também... decidiu ficar quieto.

Saori tomou a palavra:

- Eu gostaria que soubessem que perguntei ao doutor Mikonos se é possível fazer uma inseminação artificial com gêmeos, e ele disse que sim. No entanto, com apenas o material genético de um de vocês... se é que me entendem.

Saga assentiu com a cabeça, confirmando em seu íntimo o pensamento que compartilhara pouco antes com Kanon. Mas o mais moço apenas lembrava daquilo... daquela punheta não-finalizada da manhã.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Saori, a qual voltara a falar.

- Isso, claro, se não se decidirem por adotar... mas estou apenas comunicando algo que pode ser viável a vocês.

Saga tomou a palavra, como usualmente fazia.

- Eu agradeço a iniciativa, senhora. E penso que talvez a inseminação seja a melhor alternativa, embora também pudéssemos adotar. O que acha, Kanon?

- Ahn? Eu... por mim tanto faz! Eu poderia achar boa a alternativa da inseminação e também da adoção, mas se o Saga diz que quer a primeira... por mim tá tudo bem.

A deusa sorriu.

- Caso se decidam mesmo pela inseminação, o doutor Mikonos tem uma jovem que é ideal para isso...

Ambos os gêmeos se surpreenderam com a rapidez com que a deusa arranjara tudo. De um dia para o outro!

- E... quem é, desculpe eu perguntar? - Saga disse, de maneira polida, antes que Kanon pudesse fazer a mesma pergunta de maneira estabanada.

- É uma jovem de Rodório que dizem ser muito fértil. Ela ajuda casais que não podem ter filhos - e vocês também são assim, por serem dois homens.

- Verdade...

- Bem, eu não quero mais atrapalhá-los - proferiu a deusa, levantando-se do sofá da sala de estar e convidando com os olhos o doutor a fazer o mesmo - Apenas vim comunicar a opção caso queiram. Quando se decidirem, podem procurar ao doutor Mikonos e o procedimento será realizado.

Ambos os gêmeos assentiram com a cabeça e Saga agradeceu mais uma vez.

- Obrigado pela preocupação, senhora.

Tanto ela quanto o doutor saíram da Casa de Gêmeos, e então os dois se puseram a confabular.

- Que estranho, Saga! Uma mulher grávida do nosso filho! Mas aí ela não será a mãe?

- Não. Só emprestará a barriga e o óvulo por um período de tempo. Depois, a gente quem vai cuidar da criança integralmente.

- Estranho! Nunca pensei que pudesse ser assim.

- Por sermos dois homens, é o que há de viável, Kanon.

- Pois é... mas e aí, Saguinha? Vamos mesmo ter de deixar aquela punheta pra depois...?

- Vamos. Agora já está tarde, e tanto eu quanto você precisamos treinar os meninos.

- Sacanagem...! Vou ficar na vontade até a hora do almoço!

- Vai! Aliás, até de noite! Vamos comer alguma coisa e depois ir treinar!

Kanon, mesmo contra a vontade, acabou por acompanhar Saga até a cozinha, lavar as mãos, comer e... depois sair pros treinos, tendo sua mente direcionada mais uma vez para aquele filho que nem havia sido concebido, porém já estava tão presente em sua vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pois é! Atena já se precaveu e fez tudo antes que ambos os gêmeos pudessem sequer pensar em fazer! Rsssss!

Beijos a todos e todas, espero atualizar logo!


	3. Chapter 3

III

À noite, Kanon chegou em casa com a cabeça cheia de ideias. Encontrou Saga pensativo, comendo alguma fruta (sempre o fazia para repor as energias dos treinos, mesmo que os meninos se desgastassem bem mais do que ele), e foi até ele.

- E então, Saga...?

- Não sei. Desde que decidimos ter esse filho, a minha cabeça mudou. Não penso mais da mesma forma de antes...

- Compreendo. Eu também estou assim. É como se nascessem "dois pais" agora, não é mesmo...?

- É verdade. Mas então, acho que amanhã já poderemos ver a moça que será a barriga de aluguel. O que acha?

- Acho que está bem. Hum, Saga, vai ser difícil confiar o meu filho a outra barriga...!

Saga riu.

- Imagino. Mas afinal de contas, você não pode engravidar, não é mesmo? Nenhum de nós dois pode.

- Sei. Saguinha, querido, vamos aproveitar que as coisas estão mais sossegadas e tirar o atraso...?

- Hum...? Ah, sei... três dias sem!

- É... vamos tirar...

- Está bem. Mas só se me prometer uma coisa...

- O que?

- Que vai lavar essa louça amanhã. Lidiya tem folga e eu tenho que chegar mais cedo no campo de treinos.

O mais novo sorriu.

- OK, você me convenceu...!

E em seguida beijou ao gêmeo na boca, conduzindo-o em seguida para o quarto de dormir de ambos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, após lavar a louça (se ele não cumprisse a promessa, era capaz de Saga fazer greve de sexo pelo resto do mês...), Kanon foi até o campo de treinos supervisionar os meninos, e Saga foi atrás de si. Estava também treinando seus aprendizes, porém fora até o gêmeo para lhe passar o recado que precisava passar.

- Kanon, Atena e o doutor Mikonos me disseram para nós irmos até a Vila de Rodório para ver a moça que engravidará do nosso filho.

- Hum? Ah, é? Legal. Vamos sim, estou doido pra já começar com isso!

- Mas Kanon...! Vê se não vai dar vexame na frente deles, hein! Você e essa sua boca suja quase sempre me envergonham! Não vai ficar com ciúmes da mulher só porque ela vai engravidar de um de nós - mesmo que seja sem sexo! Sei como você é!

- Humpf... também não precisa falar assim!

- Contanto que se comporte...

- OK, no final dos treinos a gente vai lá.

E assim ocorreu. No final, os gêmeos foram até a Vila de Rodório e logo encontraram com a deusa e com o doutor. Ao lado deles, estava uma mulher que devia ter por volta de 25 anos de idade.

Saga, sendo o mais velho e também o mais polido de ambos os irmãos, tomou a palavra primeiro.

- Boa noite, senhoras. Boa noite, doutor. Agradeço a disponibilidade de vocês a nós.

Saori e o doutor sorriram, mas a moça respondeu:

- Eu que agradeço a honra de poder servir a dois Santos de Atena valorosos como vocês.

- Obrigado.

O doutor, mais entendido naquele procedimento que os demais, tomou a palavra e enfim principiou a explicação.

- Katia é uma mulher mais fértil que as demais. Casou cedo, como a maioria das moradoras da vila, e já teve quatro filhos dela própria e do marido. Alguns com menos de um ano de diferença um pro outro. Porém, decidiu usar essa facilidade para ajudar às famílias que têm dificuldades em engravidar, e gerar filhos para muitas delas. Ela já gerou três crianças como "barriga de aluguel".

- Compreendo - Saga tomou a palavra novamente, quase de propósito, antes que Kanon resolvesse abrir a boca e falar alguma bobagem - Eu agradeceria muito se gerasse um filho nosso.

- Eu confesso que é o primeiro casal de homens - e de irmãos - que me pede isso...

O mais novo ia falar alguma coisa, mas Saga o interrompeu novamente:

- Não é muito comum que irmãos se casem, pois sim? Mas mesmo assim, nos casamos e decidimos ter um filho. Nas sociedades helênicas antigas isso era mais comum¹.

- Ah, claro... longe de julgá-los, esta não é minha intenção.

Mikonos tomou a palavra novamente:

- Caso desejem, a intervenção já poderá ser realizada este final de semana. Katia irá a meu consultório e poderemos realizar a fertilização. Às vezes a mulher não engravida de primeira, logo se forem necessárias outras tentativas, eu avisarei.

- Ern... mais de uma? - Kanon balbuciou. Era tudo que conseguira falar até então, dada a afobação de Saga em não deixá-lo falar.

- Sim - disse o médico - Quem sabe precisaremos de mais uma ou duas intervenções. Mas nada que demore muito, pois Katia é fértil e no geral a primeira tentativa já é suficiente.

- E... bem, ela doará o ventre e o óvulo. E... a nossa parte?

- Se combinarmos de fazer a inseminação neste sábado, vocês podem entregar a... parte de vocês na sexta feira, um dia antes.

Kanon voltou a falar, antes que Saga o interrompesse mais uma vez:

- É... é só o esperma de um?

Saga olhou ao gêmeo com aquele seu olhar terrivelmente reprovador, mas o doutor o respondeu de bom grado:

- É, só de um. Afinal, apenas o espermatozóide de um fecundará o óvulo de Katia. É muito difícil haver fecundação de dois óvulos no caso de pais diferentes, mas para isso teriam de ser gêmeos bivitelinos. E a probabilidade de nascerem gêmeos bivitelinos numa fertilização assim é bem grande... mas mesmo assim é melhor o "material" de apenas um.

Kanon ficou pensando coisas. Até a hora em que se manifestou novamente:

- Então só vai ser filho de um?

- Não, Kanon - dessa vez Saga replicou, com receio de que o gêmeo falasse ainda mais bobagem - Na verdade, pai é quem cria, não quem gera! Katia está nos fazendo um grande favor ao gerar nosso filho, mas ela não será a mãe. Quem será pai somos nós, independente de quem dê o material genético!

- Eu entendo... mas queria que fosse filho dos dois.

Saga suspirou e rolou os olhos. Mikonos deu uma risada baixa.

- Kanon, fique calmo. Vai ser filho dos dois de qualquer maneira. Então... podemos marcar para sábado?

Kátia acenou que "sim". Saga também disse "sim", antes que Kanon inventasse mais alguma bobagem.

- Então está combinado. Se puderem, por favor, me passar o material na sexta feira à noite... tem de ser em recipiente fechado hermeticamente, e esterilizado.

- Está certo, passaremos. Muito obrigado!

Após mais algumas reverências e despedidas, o doutor, Saori, Katia e os gêmeos foram embora, cada um a seu caminho.

Assim que se viu sozinho com Kanon, Saga já começou a "passar o sabão":

- Tá vendo, Kanon? Quase fala bobagem de novo!

- Eeeeu? Eu não! Só queria que fosse filho dos dois... você viu, Saga, se ela liberar mais de dois óvulos de uma vez... vai dar pra ser um de cada pai!

- Não invente moda, por favor. Faça como o doutor sugeriu e está tudo bem.

- Ah, tudo bem! Tudo bem, foi só um comentário...

E assim eles foram para casa, tomar banho, comer algo e descansar para o dia seguinte...

...mas aquela ideia ainda não abandonara Kanon de pronto.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Li que antigamente na Grécia antiga - especialmente Esparta - era comum haver o incesto entre primos e até mesmo irmãos, principalmente para iniciação sexual. Tá vendo, Kanon segue as tradições gregas - digo o Kanon porque ele na verdade é quem começou com essa história de dar em cima do Saga. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!_

_No mais, não sei muito como funciona fertilização in vitro. Li que podem vir muitos óvulos e por isso a mulher muitas vezes é obrigada a abortar alguns... mas não sei quanto tempo demora pra fazer, nem quantas tentativas em média._

_Qualquer coisa mandem uma mensagem ou review corrigindo se eu fizer coisa errada na fic, OK?_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Mais uma manhã, Saga acordava. E mais uma vez, ao contrário do que ocorria antes daquela ideia de filho, Kanon havia de novo acordado mais cedo do que ele próprio.

O mais velho foi até a cozinha e lá estava o mais novo, já de banho tomado, pensando na vida.

- Oi, Kanon. Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Saga.

- Acordou cedo hoje de novo, né?

- Sim. Hoje eu acordei mais cedo porque... sonhei com choro de bebê.

Saga sorriu.

- Parece que você já está vivenciando a paternidade antes mesmo de a criança nascer, não é mesmo?

- Sim. Mas fico pensando... será que o bebê vai nos deixar dormir?

- Mesmo que ele não deixe, faz parte. Todo mundo que tem filho passa por isso, é assim mesmo. Mas eu creio que tudo se resolve...

Kanon sorriu, e beijou ao companheiro na boca. Ambos ficaram ali, se beijando, até a hora em que Kanon, pra variar, quis evoluir as coisas...

- Hun... Saguinha... vamos aproveitar que a gente ainda tá mais "livre" e vamos fazer um sexo gostoso antes de ir pro treino dos meninos...

- Kanon... hoje não.

- Huuuun...?

- É, Kanon. Esqueceu que na verdade a gente tem que doar hoje o esperma pra fazer a inseminação? Não podemos "gastá-lo" agora...

- Ahn...! Sacanagem, sempre que eu quero fazer isso, tem algo que me impede!

- Depois de doar o "material" a gente faz. Tá bem?

- Humpf... tá bem!

Mesmo contrariado, Kanon teve de deixar pra lá... e se aprontou pros treinos. E como aquele seria o dia de doar o esperma, ele começou a... pensar coisas... sobre aquilo que havia pensado sobre ser "pai dos dois".

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

À noite, após os treinos, Kanon sentou-se cansado na cama e pensou que estava quase na hora... de "colher o material". Chamou Saga para falar sobre aquilo.

- Então... quem vai doar o "negócio"?

- Não sei... por mim, qualquer um pode doar.

- Hum... que tal ser você, Saga?

- OK... pode ser. Onde está o recipiente?

- Acho que guardei num armário na cozinha... já esterilizei mais cedo.

- Está bem.

O mais velho foi até a cozinha, pegou o recipiente e em seguida se fechou no banheiro para... "colher o material". Kanon acabou estranhando...

- Ei, Saga! Por que vai se fechar aí?

- Oras, você quer ver eu fazendo a coisa?

- E por que não...? A gente é casado, não precisa ter vergonha...

- Ah, é diferente, Kanon. Não vai ser com finalidade de "lazer"...

- Eu sei que não. Mas... ah, faça como quiser, tá? E vê se pensa em mim na hora de fazer!

Saga riu, como quase sempre ria das coisas que o outro falava, e se fechou no banheiro afinal.

O mais novo sentou na cama e ficou cismando. "Saga, vai ser filho só dele... mais uma vez, como sempre, eu vou ser passado pra trás, né...? Que droga! É sempre assim! Ah, mas deixa pra lá..."

Não muito depois, o mais velho saiu do banheiro com o recipiente já lacrado e ia levar até a Sala de Atena para que o doutor pudesse se utilizar dele pra fazer o procedimento, quando...

- Eh, Saguinha, deixa que eu levo!

- Hun...? Por que?

- Ah, deixa eu levar... afinal, acho que você precisa de um banhinho após... er... ter "colhido o material", né?

- Se não lhe incomodar...

- Incomoda não! Claro que não! Você vai ver, eu vou num pé e volto no outro!

Todo alegre e solícito, Kanon levou o pote com o "material"... e Saga, apesar de não achar que ele fosse fazer nada de errado, ficou com aquela sensação de "pulga atrás da orelha" a qual o acometia quando Kanon estava inventando alguma.

- Não, acho que dessa vez ele não vai aprontar das dele. Ele sempre quis esse filho, muito mais do que eu até. Ia aprontar pra que?

Mas mesmo assim, aquela sensação não o abandonou por completo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kanon estava no meio do caminho para a Sala de Atena, a qual era bem perto de onde ele e Saga residiam, pois eram ambos os Mestres do Santuário e por isso moravam bem antes da sala dela.

"Hum... acho que vai ser uma loucura, mas vou fazer mesmo assim!"

Escondeu-se num cantinho que havia por ali, abaixou as calças e... fez aquilo mesmo, começou a se estimular pra pegar um pouco do seu material também.

"Talvez isso estrague o procedimento... mas enfim, se estragar a gente faz de novo! Preciso ao menos tentar!"

Quando terminou a "atividade", lacrou o recipiente outra vez e rezou pra que a coisa não tivesse "estragado" ao ficar muito tempo em contato com o ar após ter sido deslacrada.

Chegou à Sala de Atena, entregou o recipiente com a maior cara de pau do mundo, como se não tivesse "adulterado" nada, e depois foi embora, pois como havia prometido a Saga, disse que voltaria bem rápido.

Foi só no caminho de volta que ele começou a pensar no que fizera de maneira efetiva.

"Será que vão perceber que tem 'coisa' demais? Será que estraguei tudo ao abrir o recipiente? Será que ao misturar dois espermas, mesmo que de homens geneticamente iguais, não vou ter estragado tudo? Será que...? Ah, agora já fiz, paciência!"

Chegou em casa e agiu com Saga como se nada houvesse acontecido. Depois, foi discretamente "lavar o coiso" e comer algo, pois no dia seguinte treinariam os meninos de novo.

Logo na manhã do dia seguinte, Atena e o doutor Mikonos chamaram os gêmeos pra conversar.

- O material está OK - o doutor disse - Hoje de noite vamos fazer a inseminação com a Katia. Então, vamos fazer um acompanhamento com vocês. OK?

Saga assentiu positivamente com a cabeça, e Kanon por dentro se sentiu aliviado pelo fato de o material estar "OK". Enfim, não estragara tudo" E quem sabe... não poderia ser enfim filho dos dois!

- Eu agradeço muito - disse Saga, de sua forma mais formal - Vou orar pra que a criança possa ser concebida em segurança.

O doutor sorriu e Atena também. Só o Kanon que ficou cismando com aquilo tudo... como se estivesse mais com a cabeça naquela ideia do que na ocasião em si.

Treinaram os meninos e de noite voltaram para casa, em silêncio ainda. Saga chegou a comentar com ele:

- E então, Kanon? Não é estranho pensar que enfim o nosso filho vai ser concebido, mesmo que fora do corpo de um de nós dois?

- É verdade. Mas e então, Saga...? Já que a gente entregou o material, temos tempo livre pra fazer... coisas... né?

- Bem... é uma boa ideia, já que nós temos de aproveitar, pois quando a criança nascer, não teremos mais tanto tempo pra isso...

O mais novo sorriu, e beijou o companheiro na boca. Com isso, ambos foram até a cama e começaram a se acariciar de forma mais quente, sem parar de se beijar. Kanon deixou Saga sem camisa e acariciou todo seu corpo, beijando seus mamilos e aos poucos tirando as calças dele e as roupas de baixo também.

O primogênito também não tardou em deixar o outro nu, já deixando que ambas as ereções se roçassem e ficassem ainda mais excitados.

- Hun... Kanon... quem vai fazer o que em quem...?

- Faz em mim, Saga...

- Hun... você quer?

- Quero... faz em mim...

O mais velho portanto inverteu as posições e deitou Kanon na cama, passando a beijar todo seu corpo nu a partir de então. Em vez de partir direto pro pênis do parceiro, foi até sua entradinha e a lambeu gostoso, ao passo que Kanon gemeu e tomou a cabeça do gêmeo com as mãos, começando a se sentir realmente atentado...

- Saga...! Sempre soube me comer tão bem...!

O mais velho sorriu, lambeu e chupou as coxas dele, a virilha, e depois foi até o saco escrotal dele e o chupou também, ainda demorando pra fazer o que queria... passou até a base do membro dele, sem pressa alguma, e foi até a glande enfim, chupando gostoso, fazendo Kanon chegar à loucura... e quando viu que ele estava já próximo de gozar, parou a estimulação, deu dois dedos pra ele chupar, o que ele fez com gosto, e colocou um dentro dele, estimulando-o com o dedo e ao mesmo tempo o preparando.

- Oh, Saga...!

O primogênito deitou-se por cima do outro, beijou-o na boca e então colocou mais um dedo dentro dele, continuando a lhe estimular. Kanon dividia-se entre beijá-lo e gemer, já bastante excitado.

Quando o sentiu já bem preparado, Saga retirou os dedos dele e encaixou-se no meio de suas pernas, colocando só a cabecinha e fazendo vai e vem devagarzinho, empurrando cada vez mais um pouco, até entrar tudo e tomar os quadris dele em suas mãos, enterrando forte e fundo dentro dele, enquanto o outro gemia e enlaçava seus quadris com as pernas, abraçando-o e rebolando no pau dele...

- Huuuuun, Saga, que gostoso...!

- Você gosta... quando eu te faço meu, não é mesmo...?

- Eu adoro...!

Ambos continuaram naquele enlace, com ardor, se acariciando enquanto o prazer aumentava cada vez mais. Kanon abraçou o outro com força, primeiro no torso e depois segurou os quadris do outro com as mãos, enterrando o membro do amante mais fundo em si, os corpos suados se movendo cada vez mais rapidamente... até a hora em que Kanon, excitado como estava, gozou no abdômen de Saga sem que ele sequer houvesse encostado no membro dele.

Ao ver o amante alcançar o clímax tão rapidamente, Saga não resistiu e logo gozou também, colocando bem fundo nele, beijando-o logo em seguida, os corpos suados ainda não querendo se desfazer um do outro... até a hora em que Saga o chamou pro banho.

- E aí, Kaninho...? Vamos pro banheiro? Aí lá quem sabe role um segundo round...!

- Hum... deixa eu descansar mais um pouco e depois eu vou, sim...?

- Tudo bem, se quer assim...

Saga beijou o amante mais algumas vezes nos lábios, saiu de dentro dele e foi até o banheiro. Kanon ficou na cama, quase imóvel, escutando o parceiro abrir o chuveiro e começar a se banhar. Ficou ainda mais algum tempo daquele jeito, mas logo se levantou.

Quando o mais jovem adentrou o recinto, Saga já quase havia terminado o banho. Olhou ao outro e disse:

- Que pena, Kanon. Agora que você chegou eu já estou me enxaguando e talvez não dê tempo pra uma segunda vez...

Saga, no entanto, reparou no olhar vazio de Kanon. Parecia até que ele não o havia ouvido...!

- Kanon... o que há?

Ainda como se estivesse em transe, o mais moço respondeu, como se sua voz viesse de longe:

- Saga... eu acho... que estou grávido!

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Putz! Agora o bicho pegou. Primeiro o Kanon faz a lambança de misturar os espermas e depois diz estar grávido?! Que diabo vai dar isso aí? Rsssss!

Beijos a todos e todas! Espero continuar em breve! 


	5. Chapter 5

V

Saga piscou algumas vezes, tentando ainda processar em sua mente o que o gêmeo dissera. Mas como ele continuava ali, com aquela cara de quem parecia sequer estar de corpo presente, disse enfim:

- Kanon, que bobagem! Homens não engravidam!

- Eu não sei, Saga...! Eu estava deitado na cama e de repente, senti... como se uma vida estivesse sendo gerada!

- Gerada onde...? Você não tem útero. Nunca menstruou, nem ovulou.

- É isso que me dá medo...! Seria gerado onde? Eu ia parir por onde?! Ai Saga, o que é que a gente vai fazer?!

- Fica sossegado, Kanon. Você não está grávido!

- E se eu estiver...?

- E por que estaria?

- Zeus gerou Atena em seu próprio corpo, Saga...! Será que os deuses querem que eu gere um bebê também...? E lembre-se: nós voltamos da morte. Nós fazemos coisas que pros demais seres humanos são impossíveis...! Saga, eu posso estar prenhe de verdade!

O mais velho via mais medo que outra coisa nos olhos do companheiro. E pensando bem, no Santuário onde vivia nada menos que uma deusa encarnada, tudo poderia ser possível.

"Ah, que besteira!", Saga pensou, repelindo a ideia improvável da cabeça "Está grávido nada, ele que anda pensando demais nesse negócio de filhos e fica assim!"

- Kanon, não é hoje o dia em que inseminariam Katia com o nosso esperma?

- Sim...

- Você não acha que talvez, somente talvez, você tenha sim sentido a concepção do nosso filho... porém não em seu corpo e sim a concepção que está sendo feita no corpo dela?

- Quem sabe...?

- Ah, é isso sim, Kanon. Você não vai ficar grávido no corpo, somente na mente. OK? E esquece essa bobagem de engravidar no seu próprio corpo.

- Tudo bem...

Um pouco mais tranquilo, Kanon foi pro banho, pensando que na verdade talvez tudo não passasse de sugestão de sua cabeça... e tentou esquecer aquela ideia maluca afinal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

De fato, Saga estava certo sobre o procedimento de inseminação. Alguns dias depois, o doutor anunciou que o mesmo fora bem sucedido.

- Katia é realmente muito fértil, como eu havia dito. Ela já está grávida.

Kanon ouvia àquilo apreensivo. Tivera ganas de dizer ao doutor que na verdade considerava-se "grávido". Será que tinha como conferir se estava mesmo ou não...?

Não quis passar ridículo, ficou com medo de que o doutor risse na sua cara. Então ficou em silêncio.

- É muito bom que assim seja - respondeu Saga, de seu modo mais formal - Ainda deve ser muito cedo para saber o sexo da criança, não é?

- Sim, Saga, muito cedo para tudo ainda. Apenas sabemos que já há um feto, porém ainda bem no início de sua formação.

Kanon sentia ganas de chorar. Era seu filho...! E estava já vivo, já existia afinal...

- É... doutor!

- Sim, Kanon?

- A gente terá o acompanhamento dele, de como ele está crescendo, né?

- Claro que sim. Uma vez por mês Katia terá uma ultrassonografia realizada e eu passarei os detalhes a vocês.

- Só uma vez por mês?!

Saga virou os olhos. Como era afobado, céus...!

- Sim, não será necessário mais do que isso. E de qualquer forma, vocês terão todo o tempo do mundo para criar a criança depois que ela nascer.

Kanon mais uma vez ficou com cara de tacho, mas não disse mais nada. Saga agradeceu educadamente, e quando foram pra casa, reclamou de novo.

- Kanon como sempre sendo afobado. Vamos lá, não precisa se sentir mal... a criança está bem na barriga da Katia.

- É... mas só terei notícias do meu filho uma vez por mês?! Vai ser um tormento isso.

- Fique tranquilo. Tudo ficará bem.

Kanon tentava apaziguar seu espírito, porém não conseguia... sentia-se afoito, como se quisesse abreviar o máximo de tempo possível aquela gravidez e já pegar a criança no colo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cerca de um mês se passou. O mais novo dos gêmeos tentou se entreter com os treinos, com os afazeres e com diversas outras coisas, a fim de não ficar estressado e nem pensar no filho.

No entanto, um dia, logo pela manhã, um dos aprendizes de Kanon foi até Saga.

- O que foi?

- Kanon está passando mal.

- Como...? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ele vomitou logo pela manhã e agora está sentado numa cadeira, na sombra, mal conseguindo ficar de pé. Está fraco, branco que nem um papel.

- Vou lá ver!

Atônito, Saga seguiu até o campo de treinos de Kanon - que não ficava muito distante do seu próprio - e viu o gêmeo estirado na cadeira. Alguns aprendizes o abanavam e lhe ofereciam água para tomar, mas ele recusava.

- Kanon! O que aconteceu?

Ao ver o gêmeo chegando, o mais novo animou um pouco mais o semblante, porém mesmo assim ainda apresentava uma fisionomia cansada.

- Saga...! Eu não sei o que aconteceu! Acho que minha pressão baixou...

- E por que? Será o sol?

- Não... eu acho que... Saga... hoje está fazendo um mês, lembra...?

Saga lembrou da noite da inseminação. E aquela noite também fora a que eles... transaram e... Kanon se considerou grávido logo após.

- Ah, Kanon, isso é bobagem!

- Então por que é que eu estou vomitando e passando mal?!

- Ah... não sei! Tem tantos motivos pra uma pessoa passar mal...

- Saga. Diz pra mim, qual foi a última vez em que passei mal?

- Ern...

Ele tentava lembrar, mas não conseguia. De fato, tanto Kanon quanto ele eram muito fortes, e também resistentes. Kanon aguentara todas as agulhas de Milo e logo em seguida embatera e matara diversos espectros de uma só vez, matando até mesmo um dos Juízes do Inferno logo em seguida - e sem armadura.

E agora um solzinho de nada o fazia passar mal?

"Era só o que faltava. O Kanon grávido de verdade!"

Saga começava a acreditar naquela história, mas decidiu dar tempo ao tempo.

- Faz o seguinte, Kanon. Descansa mais um pouco e depois a gente vê, tá bem? Descansa, supervisiona os meninos, e aí a gente vê.

- Tá certo.

- Meninos, me avisem se ele passar mal de novo.

Os aprendizes assentiram, e Saga voltou ao seu campo de treinos... não sem uma ponta de apreensão em seu espírito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alguns dias depois, o doutor Mikonos chamou os gêmeos para acompanhar a ultrassonografia do bebê.

- Está tudo indo bem. Não dá pra ver muita coisa ainda, mas mostrarei o que tem pra ser visto.

Os gêmeos assentiram, e foram até Katia. Ela ainda nem parecia grávida, a barriga estava igual, mas disse ter enjoado e vomitado um pouco nos dias anteriores.

- Eu não costumo enjoar, mas dessa vez enjoei não sei porque. Enfim, faz parte da gravidez!

Kanon olhava para ela com um misto de inveja por ela estar grávida de seu filho, e gratidão e alívio pelo mesmo motivo. Se ele não carregaria o próprio filho no ventre, ao menos ele não precisaria parir e nem passar por todas as alterações que no geral as mulheres passam quando têm bebês.

Mas... os enjôos. Katia os tivera, e ele... também. Que era aquilo?

O ultrassom foi realizado, e realmente pouco ou nada pôde ser visto. O doutor Mikonos apontou um borrão na tela, e disse que aquele era o futuro bebê.

- Vêem? Não tem ainda braços, pernas, órgãos, nada. Está ainda bem pequenininho, do tamanho de um amendoim.

- Huuuuum? - Kanon fez aquela famosa cara de espanto, a qual não conseguia segurar - Isso aí é meu filho?

- Tenha paciência. Ele em breve vai crescer, e poderá ser visto mais dele.

- OK...

Meio desapontado por não ter ainda uma criança, afoito que era, o mais novo resolveu sentar numa cadeira que havia ali perto... porém, sentiu tontura e vontade de vomitar.

- Se me dão licença...

Ia correr ao banheiro, mas descarregou tudo ai mesmo. Saga e o médico foram até ele lhe dar algum amparo. Ele se sentou, e o doutor perguntou se havia comido algo de ruim.

- Não... acho que não. Esses dias eu tenho tido enjôos estranhos...

- Enjôos...?

Saga estava já farto daquela história. Então, com ou sem ridículo, acabou perguntando pra acabar com aquela dúvida.

- Doutor, desculpe o disparate, mas homens podem engravidar?

- Ern... que eu saiba não!

- Então por que o Kanon está com tantos sintomas de gravidez?!

- Ele está...?

- Sim. Ele passou mal mais de uma vez, vomitou, diz que se sente "grávido"...

Kanon corou de vergonha. Saga havia dito...! E agora?

O médico sorriu.

- Pode ser gravidez psicológica. Algumas mulheres têm, quando querem muito a um filho e não conseguem.

- Entendo... mas... é realmente impossível?

O estômago de Kanon embrulhou novamente, e ele vomitou outra vez. Não... não podia estar grávido...! Por onde o bebê ia sair?!

Após amparar novamente ao gêmeo mais moço, dar-lhe água para beber e pedir para uma criada limpar o chão, o doutor continuou:

- É sim. Ele não tem útero, não tem ovários, ciclo menstrual, nada disso.

- Compreendo...

- Podem ficar sossegados. Apenas receitaria um calmante a Kanon, pra ele não pensar tanto assim nessa gravidez e não ter esses sintomas...

- Ah deixa pra lá - Kanon respondeu, já se sentindo bastante fragilizado e exposto por ter de falar daquelas coisas pro médico - Eu sou forte, dou um jeito nisso!

Porém, ao tentar levantar do assento, sentiu tontura novamente e quase foi ao chão - não fosse Saga a lhe amparar.

- Kanon, sossega! Tem que descansar!

- Eu vou descansar...!

Contrariado, o mais moço sentou-se no sofá e ficou cismando consigo mesmo. Já não bastava ter de passar por aquilo, ainda tinha de se sentir fraco!

- Doutor, eu agradeço muito a atenção... - Saga já ia replicar e voltar pra casa com Kanon, porém o médico disse achar melhor que Kanon ficasse de repouso.

- Eu vou observá-lo aqui durante esta tarde. Se ele ficar bem, OK, será liberado. Se não ficar, vemos o que fazemos com ele.

Kanon fez aquela típica cara de aborrecimento, mas Saga o consolou:

- Tá tudo bem. Você fica só um pouco. Pare de ser tão afoito e espere um pouco até ao menos o enjôo passar.

Ele assentiu, aborrecido, e foi para o leito a contragosto. Mikonos lhe receitou alguns calmantes que ele tomou sem muita vontade. Deitou e ficou ali por um tempo.

- É difícil, não é?

Ele olhou para o lado e percebeu que Katia falava com ele.

- Ahn... o que?

- Tudo isso. Passar por enjôo, vomitar, tudo isto.

- Ah é. Mas fazer o que?

- É estranho, não acha? Você que é homem, ter esses sintomas. Acho que é porque deseja muito um filho... é o seu primeiro?

- Sim. Já passei dos trinta, mas nunca tive filhos antes.

Katia sorriu.

- É curioso, antes mesmo dos vinte já temos filhos em Rodório. Mas cada um sabe o que é melhor para si... eu fico feliz de poder gerar o seu filho...

- Ah, eu também fico feliz. Assim, não é por nada, mas eu não conseguiria levar uma gravidez adiante se fosse mulher.

- E por que não?

- Ah, o parto deve ser difícil, todas aquelas coisas.

- Não é, não. Também não digo que seja fácil, mas o corpo feminino foi feito pra isso.

- Entendo. Mas vem cá, o que serão esses enjôos que eu tenho? Você deve entender de filho, já que teve vários...

- Você está ansioso pra ter o seu filho nos braços, só isso. Ele está aqui... em mim, mas você gostaria que estivesse com você.

- Sim, eu gostaria. Mas acho que se eu não pensar muito nisso, logo chega a hora.

- Logo chega. Deixe que o trabalho mais difícil eu faço.

Kanon sorriu, e pensou que não precisava ter ciúme dela afinal. Era mulher, sabia o que fazia e já tinha passado por várias gestações. Era melhor fazer uma amizade do que uma inimizade, pois sim?

- Eu agradeço por fazer isso por nós.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Kaninho enjoando, olha só! Daqui há pouco ele vai inventar de querer parir junto com a Katia, rssss!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
